


I love play rehearsal

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: # has never written any romance scene, :"), Gay, Heart freckles, I, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I... i really want sleep, Jeremy has freckles!!, Jeremy's thighs to be specific, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, RIP, Thighs, This Is STUPID, and one like a star, but i can write it, hahahahehkrdfb, i havent slept in 3 days, idk - Freeform, im also awkward so this is probably really bad lmao, im too awkward ;w;, just never post, kms, my eyes burn, theyre head cannons fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy and Michael skip class to make out in the hallway, and in the sound booth to the auditorium





	I love play rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Just please fucking take it. It's 3:25 am please just.. just,,, im leaving state as i ramble in the fanfic ahahahahahsnxdsfgbd

Second period. Jeremy woke up tired this morning, he didn’t know why but it took some encouragement and help from his dad to wake up. He was close to falling asleep at the moment, his head was light and slipping out of his palm.

Michael watched him, lightly kicking his leg every few minutes to keep him awake, trying his best anyways. He didn’t want Jeremy to fall asleep and get in trouble but he also didn’t want to kick Jeremy hard enough to where he yelled out in class or hurt him enough for other people to notice

Jeremy’s head raised again as he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to keep him awake. He smiled at Michael as a short thank you before looking back down at his math, which he was not doing. He was terrible at math, always getting help from Michael

“Hey” Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat as Michael spoke, staring at him now “Meet me in the bathroom? Next to the study hall class” Michael smiled, watching Jeremy’s face relax a little before getting nervous “No i don’t want to break up” Michael whispered, reaching for Jeremy’s hand to lightly squeeze, watching the smile he loved spread across Jeremy’s face

“Alright, Can do” Jeremy was slightly more awake now, still nervous but less anxious about it. He stared at his math and sighed, working a little on problems, jumping back and forth on problems. He could never solve them properly, but he tried, which he usually got a few right but if he didn’t go over it with Michael, He’d defiantly be getting a failing grade

Jeremy jumped at the slight contact of Michael’s hand on his thigh. He stared at it before looking at Michael. His eyes were glued to his homework, Michael of course being a goddamn nature at math was unfair. But he smiled at the thought of him excelling in English just because Michael’s dyslexia. Which was their deal. Jeremy helped Michael with English and Michael helped Jeremy with math, Sometimes Jeremy helping to tell him which numbers are which

Jeremy’s thoughts came back to him as Michael squeezed his thigh again. He looked at his leg before looking up at Michael’s smile. Shit, He knew that smile. Jeremy sighed and shook his head. They had safe words and actions they did in class to tell the other what they wanted. They used them often, especially if the other was having a bad day

One squeeze on the thigh just meant attention, hand holding, longer hugs before leaving for class, Simple things that Jeremy really liked

A tight squeeze meant quick but passionate kisses, Michael would always squeeze or touch Jeremy’s thigh, on the other hand Jeremy was the least confident person in the whole world and squeezed Michael’s arm or wrist, usually upper arm

A squeeze on the inside of his thigh meant he wanted a quickie, Not a sex quickie, Just a quick but intense make out. Jeremy was okay with it some days and other days he just wanted things to stay light. Mostly because he’d always end up hitting his head where Michael would push him against the wall or getting hard and making Michael leave before he can relief himself

Jeremy’s thoughts were ripped from his brain once again as Michael’s hand trailed inwards, rubbing a circle with his pointer finger on the inside of Jeremy’s thigh, and in all honesty. It made him blush, dark. Made him shiver, wanting to close his legs and hunch over a little. He didn’t even realize he closed his legs before he felt Michael’s hand press against his other thigh and thats when he saw Michael’s smirked and his hand trailed a little higher

Jeremy didn’t exactly hate it, but he didn’t like it all that much either. It was okay, but it was also new, Michael had never touched him in certain places before, Let alone without his permission 

Jeremy quickly moved his hand to hold Michael’s, moving it back to his lower thigh as he wrote with his left hand, glancing at Michael as his eyes shifted back to his paper

“Do you need something..?” Jeremy whispered, making sure the teacher wasn’t paying attention to them in the back. The last thing he needed was to be caught with Michael’s hand up his thigh

“Just trying to keep you awake.. Too close to home? I’m sorry” Michael whispered back, taking a second to squeeze his hand

Jeremy smiled and gave it a light squeeze back “Little bit, but i’m still up for a quickie” He quickly (haha) whispered, looking up at the time before moving Michael’s hand back up his thigh. Sure it was uncomfortable for Jeremy, but Michael liked being touchy feely and Jeremy, sadly, was willing to put up with it

Michael quickly glanced at him before smiling and squeezing his thigh again, relaxing his hand and squeezing it over again. As if he were needing like a cat. Jeremy just blinked at it and went back to trying to figure out his homework. He sighed, putting the pencil down to rub his face as he checked the time

Ten more minutes? Jeremy sighed and thought of something, anything. Quick on his feet and smiled, tapping Michael’s hand “Hey” he whispered, getting Michael to look at him “Do me a favor and tell the teacher we need to go to Play rehearsal, Which we do next period, but lets see if we can get a head start?” Jeremy’s lopsided smile made Michael’s heart flutter a little. Or it was that fact Jeremy wanted to skip the last few minutes of class to go make out in a disgusting bathroom

Michael gladly stood up, his hand slowly leaving Jeremy’s lap as he walked behind him to hear whispers. He knew he couldn’t talk to the teacher himself, He could barely talk to his dad about things. Then again it kind of was normal to get nervous with your parents, but he shouldn’t be nervous with Michael, 

(( YALL GUESS WHAT, MY TURN TO INTERRUPT YOUR STORY, SKIP IF YOU WANT BUT THE STORY MIGHT BE RUSHED OR SOMETHING IDK LMAO SO 12:30AM IM GOOD, 12:40 AM NOT SO GOOD BECAUSE I REMEMBER I HAVE TO LEAVE STATE FOR 3 DAYS. Yeah I’ve had 6 panic attacks in the last 30 minutes (currently 1am) so this is fun ))

(( Basically I.. have to be up by 8:30am tomorrow (fucking today) and i cant go to sleep becuase i didnt sleep last night and if i do go to sleep i wont get up and my mom forgot about the trip  
I am leaving state and need everything ready by tomorrow 8:30am. If not, its a waist of 300 actual fucking dollars and my mom would kill me but i also need things for the choir trip and i have to stay up but i havent slept in o ver 24 hours and i cant stay up, im gonna pass out and miss it and my mom will kill me and im gonna be so tired and omfg idk what to do and i have to stay up and.. Oh mygdo ))

(( SORRY IF THE REST OF THE STORY IS SHIT BUT HERE WE GO IDK MATES HAHSHA IM SORYR ))

He was nervous with Michael though, quite a lot of the time actually, He loved Michael and the attention Michael would give him, It’s just that touchy feely can be taken to a higher level than what Jeremy wants to stay on

He’s suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Michael’s tap of the shoulder “Play Rehearsal, Lets go or we’ll be late” Michael whispered, winking as he picked up his things, dropping them into his bag

Jeremy smiled as he did the same, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulders as he followed Michael to the door and waited for it to close behind them before breaking into giggles “Oh my god!” He whispered squeaked “That was amazing” Jeremy praised. He couldn’t help but love Michael for doing anything for him

“Really? Cuz Jer-Bear, You’re the one who came up with the idea” He smiled, mussing Jeremy’s hair around. Jeremy blushed at the nickname but payed no mind to the hair, it was already a curling mess already

“Yeah but you’re better at doing things like that, That involve people” He smiled, taking Michael’s hand as they walked

“Really?” Michael laughed, gripping Jeremy’s hand a little “You’re a people-person, Well A me person i guess.. You get me, Not others but me” Michael smiled at Jeremy, nudging his shoulder

“Of course i do, You’re my boyfriend after all” Jeremy whispered, leaning onto Michael’s arm

“Mhm..” Jeremy could hear Michael hum before he was banged into the locker. Not rough, kind of hard, but not enough to hurt him any. He blinked and looked up at Michael smiling, leaning in a little. He laughed nervously, shrinking against the lockers

“Why don’t you show your boyfriend a little love?” Michael mumbled and before Jeremy could answer the space between them closed, Michael’s chapped lips colliding with Jeremy’s surprisingly soft lips. It was easy to tell who bit their lip more

Jeremy’s hand ended up in Michael’s hair, thumbs grazing his cheeks as his fingers kneed in his locks, careful to avoid his glasses

Michael smiled, pushing his body against the locker with his knee between Jeremy’s thighs. It made him stand on his toes, He wasn’t much shorter than Michael, but he knew better than to let Michael get his way

Michael slowly moved his hands to Jeremy’s waist, pulling his body closer to slip a hand up his shirt before he pulled away, shoving Michael’s hand away

“Now you know im ticklish!” Jeremy whispered, his face red, his breath heavy and lips swollen a little. But Michael smiled, looking at Jeremy’s pale neck. How much fun could he have in play rehearsal today?

(( ticklish jerry is my aesthetic, also him flipping michael off in the bootleg, aND HE BLEPPED WHICH IS ADORABLE AND IM GONNA… Hmm ))

Jeremy stuck his tongue out a little, smiling innocently at Michael

Michael looked at him and laughed, shaking his head. He still had Jeremy pushed against the lockers, Which Jeremy seemed to have forgotten

“Put it back” Michael muttered, glaring at him. Jeremy merely shook his head, looking at Michael with big eyes and just a little tongue out. He knew what Jeremy wanted, he just hated the way he begged for it

Michael groaned and put a hand on Jeremy’s jaw, pulling his mouth open to close his around it. 

( it just got quiet in my room because i stopped typing thinking “ I’ve never done this before um” and its 1:17am and i should be packing but,,, gay )

Jeremy smiled at that, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael pulled away lightly and went back in, never pulling his tongue out as he sucked on Jeremy’s. Jeremy moaned into his mouth, soon relaxing onto Michael’s thigh, pulling Michael closer so he couldn’t pull away.

Michael found his hands at Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer if that was even possible. He could the light smacking of their mouths and it turned him on a little if he was honest with himself. He liked the small gasps and moans he could get out of Jeremy when he moved his thigh around Jeremy’s legs.

Jeremy hated it when Michael teased him, Theres a lot of things he also loved so much about Michael teasing him though, Like when he’d bite his lip until it bled or the way he’d suck on his neck until he thought it was going to be a bruise

( wtf am i doing with my life tbh )

Michael’s mouth pulled away for a second, Jeremy’s quickly trailing behind him for more peppering kisses until Michael was out of reach. Breathless and face practically on fire, Jeremy took a breathe, smiling at Michael, who’s eyes were wide and almost curious “Michael?” he whispered

“Your hair is adorable when its messy” Michael whispered, leaning into Jeremy’s neck to start biting at him. Jeremy squeaked and tensed up a little, trying to pull away as he giggled

“M-Michael- You know I-I’m ticklish!” He tried to keep his voice quiet as he squealed, Michael quickly putting a hand over his mouth

“I know!” Michael said in a ‘isn’t it great?’ kind of tone before Jeremy snorted against his hand, Michael laughing a little now before keeping his voice down. He frowned and swallowed, pulling away from Jeremy as his face filled with confusion “Lets go” Michael whispered, pulling Jeremy’s arm a little as he walked down the hall

Jeremy watched him curiously before shrugging, watching the principal pass them as Michael took a turn to the auditorium, pushing open the doors to close them behind him

“How did you know the principal was coming? oh my god” Jeremy muttered, putting a hand to his face “We could’ve so died” he mumbled, opening the door to the sound booth

Michael laughed, following him before closing the door. Jeremy hated it when Michael closed doors, especially if it was darkish and he could barely see from the dim lighting on stage. he was leaning over the sound gear (idk what its called, the buttons and nobs and shit) (panel???????) to look out on stage, smiling a little. He remembers play rehearsal all the same, with Christine always yelling in his ear about Shakespeare

Michael came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist to lay his chin on his shoulders “What’re you thinking about?” Michael smiled, lightly kissing Jeremy’s neck

“Play rehearsal, And shakespeare” He wasn’t lying “Thinking about how many props we have” he shrugged

( btw its 2am, i was watching youtube and talking with my brother about shitty wifi )

“Hm..” Michael mumbled his response, sucking hard on Jeremy’s neck this time. Enough to make him move his jaw, moaning little gasps as Michael swiped his tongue over the pale skin

( this is gay, i also am drinking coffee at 2am.. is this adulthood? )

Jeremy was enjoying it really before Michael swiped the wrong way, tickling him again to make him pull away “I’m sorry- i-it just tickled” he giggled, covering his mouth

Michael laughed a little himself and slowly let go of his waist to sit in the computer chair “I know it does, And its still cute to me” Michael reassured

Jeremy giggled, looking back at the stage before walking to Michael, kissing his forehead, about to walk away before Michael was pulling him down to sit. Somehow ending up with Jeremy straddling Michael, His face have a somewhat please look on it. Jeremy couldn’t quite lay his finger on it but it reminded him something of plotting

Michael’s hands wondered freely over Jeremy’s body, over the cute little heart freckle on his left cheek and the one that looked like a star on his right shoulder. Moving his hand to the inside of Jeremy’s thigh to squeeze the other heart freckle. He liked Jeremy’s freckles, especially the heart on his thigh

Michael’s hands were bound to end up at Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer, a hint for Jeremy to come closer. So he did, leaning a little to kiss him, continuing the deep exploration kiss from the hallway but this time Michael was biting. Pulling away a little to bite Jeremy’s lip to make him pant

“M-Michael” Jermey breathed out, following him, so long as his lip lay in Michael’s teeth, biting hard and pulling harder

“Does it hurt?” He whispered, not taking his mouth off his lip

Jeremy breathed out and huffed “N-No” he mumbled, Michael now cheering on his lip, licking up the taste of iron before it hit Jeremy’s mouth

Jeremy frowned, putting a finger on his lip where he was just barely bleeding. He smiled, he was used to it, Used to Michael biting and drawing blood from it

Jeremy pulled on the collar of his shirt, lowering it on his collar bone to tease him a little “Having fun..?” he whispered, messing with the hem of his shirt. It was basically an offering for Michael at this point to suck around his neck. Hoping he wouldn’t bite too hard

Michael smiled and slowly licked his lips, moving in to close his mouth around Jeremy’s neck, Jeremy letting out a short breathe before smiling. He was okay with this, mostly okay. It was just about the most sexual thing they’ve ever done with each other. So in Jeremy’s eyes anyways. He was used to hand holding, hugging and cuddling while movies, light kissing and just relaxing together

Watching movies was his favorite because he’d always fall asleep during the movies and Michael would have to carry him into bed or fall asleep on the couch as well if he couldn’t bare to more Jeremy, Sometimes he looked so peaceful he couldn’t risk waking him

“Ow-“ Jeremy suddenly snapped back into reality, feeling all the dark and wet markings on his neck, realizing the one was blood “Jeez Mike..” he mumbled, feeling all the hickeys around his neck

“Shit, Sorry” Michael whined. Actually whined, as if he’s been hit or something, Jeremy frowned, petting his hair before kissing his forehead

“It’s okay, Just a few bruises and marks” he smiled, lowering himself further onto Michael’s lap, lightly kissing around his face, He loved giving anyone pepper kisses because he gets to spread love more than once. And Michael lets him, which he’s grateful for

“Yeah, but i did leave them kind of.. uh, High” Michael mumbled a little embarrassed at how he got carried away

Jeremy shrugged, smiling at him “Im not embarrassed by them, You shouldn’t be” he giggled, wiggling out of Michael’s lap to stand up “Although people will assume.. things” Jeremy blinked, smiling awkwardly at him

Michael thought about it and sighed, standing up to unzip his jacket, throwing it at Jeremy

“Score!” He grinned, catching the side to put i on, zipping it up to hug it “I was freezing too” He smiled, rubbing his arms before walking up to kiss Michael on his toes “Thank you” he teased, going to the door

“Yeah yeah” he mumbled “..Short ass” he snickered

“Take it up with Rich head phones kid!” Jeremy yelled, both of them laughing as Jeremy opened the door, Michael quickly following to find Christine and the others setting up stage

“Jeremy!” Christine called, running down the steps to greet him “You’re finally here- Ah, Jeez, Don’t you just love play rehearsal?!” She giggled, bouncing on her feet 

Jeremy looked at her and looked at Michael, slinking an arm around Jeremy’s waist “You know Christine.. Yeah. I really do” he mumbled, smiling sideways

Christine giggled, looking back at him and at the stage than at him “What’d you do to your neck?” She pointed out

Jeremy couldn’t help but blush, pulling Michael’s jacket over his neck “It’s uh- …Uh” He stuttered, but it was too late. Christine was smirking and wiggling her eye brows in the cute way she does

MIchael stared at her before looking at Jeremy “…Shit”


End file.
